


Born to Make History

by canarycry (Frost_Iron)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Damian is a little shit, Jason is Viktor, M/M, Tim Drake is Yuri, bat fam on ice, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/canarycry
Summary: Tim Drake failed miserably during the 2016 Grand Prix Finals but Jason Todd is determined to get him back to the top where he belongs. Damian Wayne wants to keep Tim down on the ground where he has been for the last year, but with Jason's coaching can he return to the spotlight and make his new coach proud?Loosely based on the popular anime, Yuri on Ice!!!





	1. Why do we fall?

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not beta'd so all mistakes belong to me. General disclaimer that I own neither the characters nor the universe that they belong in (sadly). 
> 
> Jason's Song [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRLdhFVzqt4)
> 
> Tim's Song [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IBlQj2U5kU)

Timothy Drake tied the laces to his ice skates firmly, keeping his eyes on the clock to make sure that he wouldn't miss his show time in the Grand Prix Figure Skating Finals. His heart pounded nervously in his chest while he ran through the program in his head, mapping out every move he would have to make to impress the judges. As a child, Tim had been paraded in front of nearly every socialite in Gotham thanks to the social status of his parents, and while that had been an anxiety inducing process for him it was nothing compared to what he was feeling today. Of course it didn't help that his idol, Jason Todd, had returned and was also skating in the finals. 

He had been a devoted admirer of Jason's since he was 14 and he had watched him skate under Bruce Wayne's guidance. It had been so strange to Tim to see Jason take off like a shooting star, his fame coming on so suddenly and then only a year later he was gone. It wasn't public knowledge that Jason had been in a devastating car accident which had left him nearly crippled, but Tim had been nosy enough to dig down and find out. But no one, not even Tim had expected Jason to make a full recovery and return to the skating world. Tonight would be Tim's first time seeing Jason skate in four years and excitement filled the younger skater almost as much as his nerves did. 

"It's almost time Timmy, you should come out to watch him," Stephanie Brown, Tim's coach mused lightly from the doorway. She knew better than anyone about Tim's borderline obsession with Jason Todd.

Tim ran his tongue over his pale pink lips and gave his coach a nod. He took an extra moment to tie his shoulder-length raven colored hair into a small bun on the top of his head before pulling on his jacket to keep warm by the rink. Tim followed Steph out slowly, wondering why he was so nervous to see a man he knew wouldn't have a clue who he was.

The air surrounding the ice rink was cool enough that he could see the goosebumps prickling along Stephanie's skin, but for some reason Tim felt like he was on fire. _Just be cool Tim, he's just another competitor. Nothing to be nervous about_. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on center ice. The silence in the stadium was deafening as each person held their breath in anticipation. The only sound that could be heard was the soft scratching of Jason's skates touching the ice as he appeared to float into view under the bright lights. Tim stared on in adoration and wonder. He was breathtaking as always, but he had changed since his accident. Gone was the small, lanky boy of 17; instead, in his place stood a magnificent example of the human anatomy. He still had that flawless tan skin that reminded Tim of a warm Summer day and of the golden honey his Mom used to put in her tea. But where there had once been slender arms and legs there were now muscles that appeared to be chiseled from stone. Part of Tim wondered if Jason would still be the graceful skater he once was now that his body had changed so drastically; after all, maintaining one's weight was a vital part of dancing across the ice as if floating on air. 

But then all of Tim's questions faded into the back of his mind as a powerful piece of classical music began to play over the speakers, prompting Jason to come to life on the ice. Tim's gaze never left the older skater as he landed each quadruple jump, spin, and salchow with the grace of someone much smaller. It appeared as though time away from competition had not affected Jason in the slightest. He felt a spark of envy as Jason turned what was supposed to be a triple salchow into a quadruple with ease; salchows had never been Tim's forte and he had never once managed to land one during competition much to Stephanie's chagrin.

The music faded out as Jason came to a finish in the center of the ice rink, his broad chest heaving while he struggled to appear relaxed and calm. Jason had danced across the ice with such passion and determination, but Tim could see something in his shimmering green eyes that seemed like a deep anger. The younger skater followed Jason's eye line and suddenly realized why he had been glaring.

Standing across the rink was Bruce Wayne, Jason's former coach with 15 year-old figure skating prodigy and son, Damian Wayne. Tim knew how it felt to be replaced by Bruce as his star and so he understood the anger raging through Jason's veins -- but where the anger fueled Jason to do better in competition, it only served to make Tim even more anxious than he already was.

A sharp smack to the back of Tim's head brought him out of his thoughts and in to the present. 

"Tim! I said it's your turn! Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Steph's irritated shouting caused Tim to duck his head in shame as he shuffled towards the ice.

Though all competitions were important to Tim, tonight in particular had special meaning for him. Not only would he be able to show off in front of Jason, but he hoped to beat Damian's score just to shove it in his replacement's face. He wanted Bruce to understand what a mistake it had been in replacing him and Jason.

Tim removed his jacket and pants quickly, revealing a form fitting red, green, and gold body suit that had been specially made to form to every curve and sharp angle of Tim's body. The gold glimmered under the shining lights overhead and the crowd grew silent as he took his place on center ice.  

But when his music started, Tim didn't. His mind and body had failed him in front of an international audience. When he finally started his routine, he was behind and falling fast. He tried for a quadruple axel and stumbled on the landing, narrowly avoiding a total collapse. Tim knew at this point his score would be devastatingly low but he had to finish if he wanted any chance at escaping total embarrassment.

He started to pick up confidence when it came to dancing along the ice to his music but all of that false bravado faded away when he attempted his triple salchow. _You can do this Tim, just focus. Breathe and keep your legs strong when you land._

Tim smiled as he jumped and felt his body fly through the air. For one brief, shining moment all was right with the world -- and then his skate caught the ice wrong and he felt himself falling headfirst toward the ice. The fall was unavoidable, or at least that's what he was going to tell himself as he reluctantly got back up to finish the set. His head hung low as he arrived back at center ice, the music having ended roughly 30 seconds prior to his arrival.

The silence in the audience was deafening and Tim wanted nothing more than to skate out of there, run, and never return. But with an international audience, it was unlikely that he would ever escape such an embarrassment. 

He finished the night with a score of 68.79 points; the lowest score ever received in the Grand Prix Final's history.

"-tt. 68.79 points? If I scored that low, I would forgo ever touching the ice again. --If Drake has any sense at all, he'll put himself directly into retirement," Damian Wayne spoke into a reporter's microphone as Tim left the arena.

He kept his gaze turned towards the ground, forcing his his feet towards the train. His only goal now was to get back to Gotham where he could hide from his shame.

"Hey!" _Shit_. That was Jason's voice calling out to him. Tim slowed to a stop and glanced back.

"I hope you don't plan on lettin' what that broody little shit said get to you. --Retirement is for the old and weak. You're more than that Drake, even if you can't see that yet." Jason's lopsided smirk reached his verdant eyes as he flicked the ash off of the tip of his cigarette.

With as much mystery as Jason had wandered into his life with, he was gone leaving a trail of cigarette smoke behind him.

Was this really the end for him? 

Tim sighed and kept walking. He supposed only time would tell.


	2. I'm Tired of the Way Things Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is not beta'd so all mistakes belong to me. General disclaimer that I own neither the characters nor the universe that they belong in (sadly).
> 
> The song Tim skates to is here [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhP3J0j9JmY)

_One Year Later - Gotham City_

It had been almost a full year since Tim's spectacular failure during the Grand Prix Finals and yet the nightmares of that day still plagued him. He stared up at the ceiling, tracing the patterns from the light that filtered in through his window blinds. Sleep had been his favorite way of passing time lately now that he done with University. Tim had mastered dual degrees in computer science and mechanical engineering but none of that mattered to him; not as much as skating had mattered. A sigh passed through his pale lips as he rolled over to check the time.

10:00AM. Normally he would simply roll over and go back to sleep, but he could hear footsteps approaching so the effort seemed pointless. He counted the steps until the doorknob began to turn, letting in enough light to blind him. A soft hiss left his lips as he poked his head out from under the covers to see who had intruded on his sleep.

"Steph? What're you doing here?" He mumbled, speech still slurred from sleep. 

"You're three hours late for practice. I mean unless you're actually retiring as a complete and utter failure, in turn making me as a Coach look like a failure again which would potentially make it impossible for me to ever find another job. I'll have to turn to stripping to make a living, my Mom will shame me and I'll be forced to leave Gotham just to save face and all because Timothy Drake was too selfish--"

Tim held up a hand to cut her off and rolled his eyes. "First of all, stripping is a perfectly honorable profession. You'd probably earn more from that then spending another year coaching the skater with the world record in losing. Secondly, there's no point in skating anymore. I have to focus on finding a real job that actually has a future for me."

Stephanie frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "Oh is _that_  what you've been doing for a year? Strange because y'know to me, it looks like you've just been sleeping and surfing the internet," she stated. Steph moved closer and pinched his arm a little. "Have you eaten at all in the past year? And I don't just mean filter feeding the air around you. --You look like the walking dead," she stated, turning her nose up in disgust.

"I'm sorry...is that supposed to be my motivation to keep pushing? That's the pep talk you're offering me?" Tim shook his head and laughed derisively. "If that's all you came for, I have sleeping to do," he said, motioning to the door for her to take her leave. 

He watched as Steph narrowed her gaze and pulled out her phone, fingers dancing across the virtual keyboard to pull up a video. She turned the phone to Tim and shoved it in his face. "You want motivation? Here's your motivation," she stated. Tim watched as Damian Wayne and Jason Todd skated together, warming up on a rink in Gotham City. "Jason took notice of Damian after he slaughtered you at the Grand Prix Finals last year. If you have any hope of having Jason notice you now that he's in Gotham, you need to start training _today_."

Tim could barely tear his eyes from the phone as he felt jealousy flare up inside of his chest. Damian Wayne, entitled Daddy's boy got to skate with Jason Todd while Tim was just forced to watch like some pathetic fan on the sidelines? No...no he wasn't going to be the only one left out of being trained by this world class skater. He tossed the phone back to Stephanie and grabbed his bag with his skates and workout clothes inside. 

"I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines while spoiled little brats like Damian Wayne get everything they've ever dreamed of, Steph. --Help me get his attention so I can prove I'm worth more than what I displayed last year." 

A grin broke out across Stephanie's face as she grabbed Tim's hand and practically dragged him down to the rink. 

Tim changed and took his time pulling his hair back into a ponytail while he mentally prepared himself to take the ice for the first time in a year. A great deal had changed for him and though physically he knew he had allowed himself to deteriorate, today that wasn't going to stop him; it was time to stop being afraid of failure. 

His legs shook just slightly when he took the ice for the first time in a year but with Jason in the forefront of his thoughts it didn't seem to effect him much. Tim closed his eyes and hung his head to wait for the music he had lined up.

_'I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been . . .'_

Tim recalled when Jason had first skated to this song and how every move within the piece had been backed by power and thinly veiled anger; though outwardly he and Jason were vastly different, both of them were filled with blood that boiled and fueled them to do better. He wanted to see how Jason could turn him into a powerhouse skater but first he would have to get his attention. 

He nailed every triple salchow, quad jump, and combination spin -- his moves were better than even Jason's had been. Tim's pride was soaring as he finished in center ice.  

His eyes were closed but his ears picked up on the strong applause of one...no _two_  audience members. Tim cracked an eye, his breath catching as he saw Jason Todd standing there next to Steph. In the course of a year his hair had grown just a bit longer and there was a startling streak of white in his bangs that seemed to fit perfectly with him. 

Tim's legs locked and he remained standing on the ice, unable to do much more than watch as Jason came out on to the ice and skated towards him. What was he doing here? There were three ice rinks in Gotham alone and he knew Damian had a private one so what made this rink so special?

Suddenly his legs began to shake and he groaned, agonizing over the thought of losing his footing in front of his crush and idol. Tim braced himself for the fall but it never came. Instead he felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist and when he allowed his eyes to open, he found that he was staring into two vibrant green orbs. 

"You really have to learn to stop fallin' baby bird...but until you get your wings to work, why don't you let me be your safety net?" 

Jason's grin lit up his entire face and set Tim's heart aflutter. Was Jason really offering to be there for him? If so, Tim wasn't going to let that opportunity pass him by.

Tim chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I guess I could use one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter one! I hope (and aim) to update about once per week but life is hectic so if it's been a while, just poke me! Your comments fuel me!


End file.
